Colección: What if
by Chica Pan
Summary: Serie de one-shot o mini fics sobre Love Live


Descargo de responsabilidad: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece.

* * *

Little Diamond (Honoka x Maki)

* * *

"Lo sentimos, Honoka... pero tu idea no está funcionando. Kotori y yo renunciamos."

¿Por qué debió ser así? Siempre creí que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan serían mi apoyo en todo como yo lo era para ellas, pero al final me equivoqué. Después de todo, ¿quién podría seguir intentando School Idol después de tres meses sin resultados favorables? Y más cuando ya habíamos dado algunos conciertos en Otonokizaka pero, como μ's, seguíamos sin tener espectadores en el auditorio de nuestra preparatoria.

Quizás Ayase-senpai tenía razón el día que le dije mis intenciones de formar un grupo de School Idol en la escuela. Que debía dejar las tonterías a un lado y concentrarme en mis estudios hasta el momento de mi graduación.

Aunque lo peor de todo no fue eso, fue el hecho de que Kotori-chan se haya ido a París para volverse diseñadora de modas y que Umi-chan pidiera ser transferida a una preparatoria en Numazu, lugar donde vivían los primos de su madre.

Al final me quedé sin mis queridas amigas de la infancia y con algunos sueños rotos. Triste, ¿no es así? Pensé que lograría evitar el cierre de Otonokizaka si me esforzaba lo suficiente como School Idol. Lo que más me entristece es que Yukiho no sepa nunca lo que nuestra abuela, mamá y yo experimentamos en esa preparatoria. Después de todo, siempre terminó aplicando para ser parte de UTX y la aceptaron.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que entré al tercer año, dejando de ser aquella chica torpe y escandalosa que fui toda mi vida. Prácticamente era una sombra de esa Honoka y todos los que me conocían sabían que mi cambio empezó a partir de tantos fracasos. En ese momento, un mes después de la ceremonia de apertura, todo cambió cuando una hermosa princesa escarlata apareció de nuevo en mi vida: Nishikino Maki-chan.

Alguien que le regresó el sentido a mi vida.

* * *

"Por favor, quiero que nos compongas una canción."

Todavía recuerdo esas palabras como hubiera sido ayer, aunque ya han pasado años desde entonces. Por supuesto que me negué la primera vez que Honoka me lo pidió. Es decir, ¿por qué tendría que hacer algo así? ¿Y más tratándose de alguien que no conocía? ¡No tenía sentido! Sin embargo eso no detuvo a aquella chica de segundo, quien volvió a insistir e incluso me dio la letra de una canción para ponerle música.

Sólo por esa razón acepté, no es como si hubiera querido ser parte de eso o algo así, ¿saben? Simplemente quería que esa chica me dejase en paz, que dejase de recordarme que no podía enfocarme en la música como yo quería, que me hiciera sentir mal al saber que mi futuro ya estaba predispuesto desde que tengo memoria: convertirme en doctora y tomar el control del hospital Nishikino. Que no podía seguir mis verdaderos sueños como Honoka lo estaba haciendo.

Quizás por esa razón, muy en el fondo, yo quería verla fracasar y así fue. Asistía a todos sus conciertos, viendo desde la puerta del auditorio que éste continuaba igual de vacío que en su primer Live. Incluso fui testigo de cuando el trío se separó en malos términos, vi como Honoka cambió radicalmente... y eso me dolió, debo admitir. No podía tolerar la idea de que esa chica hubiera dejado de ser tan alegre, optimista y decidida por unos cuantos fracasos.

Entonces lo decidí, volvería a inmiscuirme en su vida sólo para hacer que volviera a ser la misma de antes. Jamás pensé que Kōsaka Honoka se terminaría convirtiendo en la persona más importante de mi vida. Irónico, ¿no es así? Alguien a quien consideraba una molestia en el principio en ese entonces, ahora es quien está a mi lado y a punto de cumplir uno de mis sueños.

Sí, ambas estamos en el Akiba Dome. Honoka es la cantante y yo soy quien compongo las canciones de nuestro dueto: Little Diamond. Al final, fue ella quien logró que mis padres se olvidaran de hacerme estudiar medicina y permitirme desarrollar una carrera en la música. Todos los días doy gracias porque Honoka se cruzara en mi camino aquel día en el salón de música y que tiempo después se volvió en la mujer que más amo: mi novia y futura esposa.

Soy feliz a su lado.

* * *

Bien, esta es mi primera vez incursionando en los fanfics de Love Live! School Idol Project. Aunque anteriormente solía escribir en otra cuenta para el fandom de Naruto y Fairy Tail. Justo como lo dice el título, esto es más que todo una colección de "What if", eventos y parejas que hubieran pasado en algún momento de la serie.

Si bien este primer one-shot es de mi completa imaginación, me gustaría que ustedes como lectores fueran proponiendo parejas y situaciones que quisieran ver. Con gusto escribiré sus sugerencias.

Nota aparte: Little Diamond era uno de los nombres propuestos para el grupo de las musas, aunque al final terminó ganando μ's en una encuesta telefónica que hicieron en Japón.

Se despide: Chica Pan.

Publicado el 29 de marzo del 2018.


End file.
